<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Gently in the Cold, Dark Earth by shelbsofawesome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210188">Lay Me Gently in the Cold, Dark Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome'>shelbsofawesome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Devil Fruit, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid. So fucking stupid. What was he thinking? Drake runs until he’s sure Koby won’t follow him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coby/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Gently in the Cold, Dark Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>No grave can hold my body down</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Koby makes the first move. He leans over a sitting Drake and places a soft kiss onto his lips. Well, it would have landed on lips if Drake hadn’t jumped back as if he was hit by a bolt of lightning. He falls off of the crate he was sitting on as Koby is profusely apologizing. A full blush crosses his face as he tries to cover it with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m sorry, shit, I’m sorry, I thought…” Koby stammers out, hands wildly moving as if he’s not sure if he should try to help the older man up or leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s okay, Koby. I was just surprised.” Drake pulls himself up to his feet and it absolutely does not help the flush traveling down his body to have Koby eye level with his nipples. It’s moments like these that Drake curses his choice of wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    They stand in unmoving silence, Drake unable to look down knowing he’ll be staring into those doe eyes he can’t refuse. A small hand reaches up to touch his arm. Even without looking he can sense Koby moving to his tip toes. Abandoning all thought and reason, Drake bends down to meet Koby halfway. The kiss is chaste, just a light brushing of lips and Drake can already feel his head swimming. He tangles a hand in the pink hair beneath him while the younger man’s other hand moves to touch his chest. Drake lets out a soft moan at the touch giving Koby further access into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It’s a crack in the dam and Drake is pulling Koby closer. The kiss deepens until it is an intense swirling of teeth and tongues. Drake can’t think of anything but how good it feels, how good he tastes. Hands paw at his chest and biceps as if they are unsure of where to grab. They finally rest on the lapels of Drake’s jacket pulling the man closer still to him. Koby’s leg moves to press between Drake’s. The sensation causes Drake to moan loudly into Koby’s mouth as he presses back, seeking that delicious friction. Shit, things are moving fast. Drake knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he doesn’t want to stop. His hands grip the pink hair harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Koby groans into him and Drake tastes a coppery fluid mixed into the spit between their mouths. He immediately pulls back to see the blood falling in a steady stream down Koby’s chin. His brain registers the fangs in his mouth, the sharp claws still tangled in pink hair. Drake instantly removes his hands, feeling his stomach drop at the few strands of hair that follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Koby’s hand goes to his lip like he didn’t even realize it was freely bleeding. Drake looks at him in horror when those normally bright, curious eyes look back with desire. Shit. He has to go. Shit. He wants to stay. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey, it’s fine, Drake!” Koby yells after the older man but it’s too late. Drake has already bolted out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Stupid. So fucking stupid. What was he thinking? Drake runs until he’s sure Koby won’t follow him. Stupid. He’s just a kid. A kid with a stupid crush. He has no idea of the things Drake has done in his life. He has no idea of who Drake is. How Drake will tear him apart from the outside in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake can tell himself he’s not interested but that would be a lie. He hasn’t known Koby for long. Hell, he only met him a year ago when Koby joined SWORD. The kid liked to talk and would spend hours telling his life story over a snail.  At first, Drake was annoyed to be saddled with such a naive and inexperienced child. But seeing how he handled the Rocky Port incident with fucking Trafalgar started to change Drake’s perspective on him. He began to see Koby as a capable and strong asset. Began to see Koby as an equal and as a man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He could stop cannonballs with his fists and settle even the most upset civilian with his words. Drake was drawn to his personality. What began as an annoyance, turned into a friendship and in the deepest, darkest thoughts Drake thought of the possibility of it being more. Soon the benign questions Koby would always ask, like what kind of aftershave Drake used because he thought it smelled nice, made Drake’s heart skip. Seeing his eyes light up when talking about Straw Hat Luffy and what all he’s accomplished made him silently wish for Koby to talk about him with the same reverence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake tells his crew to sail back to the island at once. He has to put some physical distance between him and the pink haired menace. Maybe distance will clear Drake’s addled mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Distance absolutely does not help. Drake’s thoughts are consumed by Koby. A rival pirate crew attacks the island he’s on and Drake takes no enjoyment in decimating them. He just contemplates what Koby would think. Koby knows he’s working for Kaido and even if it’s all a front, he still has to be convincing. Kaido employs nothing but the most ruthless pirates and Drake plays the part spectacularly. But he was like this before he joined the Animal Kingdom Pirates. He’s always been this way. Drake’s covered in blood and entrails and has never felt more ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He counts down the days then the hours before the next SWORD call. It’s wholly unsatisfying. Koby barely speaks except for clipped sentences detailing his current progress. It hurts Drake’s insides to think he was the cause of the younger man’s hesitance. Drake gives vague details on his own fight, knowing it’s already been splashed across the papers and Koby’s bound to have read about the carnage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Another restless night has Drake pacing aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberal Hind</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he receives the call. Queen directs him to return to Wano immediately to aid the Tobi Roppo with some civil unrest occurring. Drake replies that he can be there in three days. As soon as the call ends, he’s dialing Koby’s number without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hello?” The voice comes across the snail raspy with a yawn and Drake curses that he woke the boy up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mist</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Drake, is that you? Is everything okay?” The voice becomes more animated as he wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “What island are you closest to?” Drake stares at the map on the communication desk. He knows Koby is still close by, cleaning up some coup or uprising that was all too common these days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “We just left the Cardosa Isles. Drake, are you okay?” His voice becomes more frantic as Drake avoids the question. He looks down at the map. There’s a small island between them. It’s backtracking but Drake should still make it to Wano in two days if the wind is with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Can you meet me on Mahovern tomorrow night?” Drake looks at the time and scowls. “I mean tonight. It’s fairly desolate but there’s a small town on the eastern tip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yeah, yeah, I’ll head that way now. Drake?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m fine. See you then.” Drake hangs up the snail not sure he can continue the conversation without breaking. What the fuck was he doing? He should return immediately. He can’t afford for anything to blow his cover. He could have just communicated the summoning by snail to Koby. He pacifies his anxiety by telling himself he needs to make sure SWORD is in place before he goes. And that information is too important to risk interference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But he knows. He knows he needs to see Koby in person again. His path under Kaido’s flag is taking him back to Wano and he doesn’t know when he’ll get the chance again. He tells his crew they have to make a short stop at Mahovern before sailing back to Wano. The crew doesn’t question their captain and change course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberal Hind</span>
  </em>
  <span> docks at a mostly empty port with only a few shops and taverns still in business. The area had been hit hard with all the unrest in the world after Whitebeard’s death. Drake walks along the shore until he comes across an inn away from the port. A few patrons are quietly drinking in the corners, most look like regulars and pay no mind to a wanted pirate in their midst. Drake takes a container of food and some beer from the bartender and retreats upstairs to the small room he paid for. He opens the window and places two candles on the sill then he waits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It’s almost midnight when he hears a rock hit the floor. Drake walks over to the window but jumps back as a blur passes through the opening. Standing in front of him is a soaking wet, shirtless Koby. Fuck. He hadn’t anticipated the boy was going to swim to the island. But it makes sense to not park a Marine ship next to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberal Hind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Koby wipes his face of the water remnants, looking like he literally sprinted to the inn after emerging from the sea. He shakes his head, water flinging off in drops. A few hit Drake and he feels like it's holy water burning his skin. Drake watches as droplets drip down his naked chest and abs. He can feel the blush spreading across his face as he focuses on those perky wet nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hey Drake.” Koby finally speaks after he does a double check on the room to make sure they are indeed alone. Drake’s tongue feels so heavy in his mouth as he struggles to respond. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shit.” That wasn’t what he meant to say. But he is incredibly aware of the younger man’s body in front of him and the fact that he is only dressed in his leather pants. He removed his cape, jacket, and gloves as he waited, thinking he would have a moment to redress before Koby appeared. Drake’s brain screams at him that he definitely knew what he was doing when he undressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Drake?” Koby is quiet which is very unlike him. Usually he would have already filled Drake in on his day and what he was doing tomorrow but now, he doesn’t say anything but the man’s name. He steps forward and Drake can’t stop blushing, can’t stop staring at his body, can’t stop what he wants to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When aroused, he always transforms. The Allosaurus in him doesn’t care if that arousal is of a violent or sexual nature. It’s making an appearance. His fingers change into sharp claws and grasp at the soft skin in front of him. No, not soft skin. The boy is all tight hard muscle but oh so soft compared to Drake’s scaly skin. He inhales Koby’s scent like it’s the sweetest smell in the world. But it’s not sweet, it’s fresh like the sun dried laundry and oh, so clean. The complete opposite of Drake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Is this okay?” Drake whispers asking himself as much as he’s asking Koby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Absolutely, Drake, yes.” Those eyes look up at Drake and his heart stops. Fuck, he’s so pretty. With strength he’s only seen used against enemies, Koby pushes Drake back onto the bed behind him. His leather pants become increasingly tight as Koby is looking down at him sprawled on the bed. The younger man removes his own pants before joining him. Drake groans at the sight of the hardening cock nestled in pink hairs between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He keeps reminding himself that Koby wants this, that Koby started this. The younger man’s the one that finally snapped the tight wire they had been balancing on for the past year. Drake’s claws grip tighter but don’t break deep into the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “How?” Drake questions looking up at Koby as the younger man straddles his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Iron Body.” Koby laughs as he rocks his hips onto the firm abdominal muscles beneath him. “Ever since I was a kid, I’ve always dreamed of riding a dinosaur.” He grins as he whispers into Drake’s ear. Fuck. Drake lets out a bark of a laugh. “This is so much better than kid me could have imagined, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can’t really…” Drake trails off, flexing the claws to emphasize his point without speaking it. He’s too aroused, even focusing he can’t seem to make the claws shift back to fingers. He doesn’t want to hurt Koby but there’s no way he can prep him with his hands like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t worry, Drake. I got it.” In a second, Koby has disappeared but returns to his position just as a small moan at the loss escapes Drake’s lips. “Don’t think Garp had this in mind when I learned the Six Powers.” He chuckles having returned with a small bottle of lube in his hand. Drake groans not wanting to think of the Vice Admiral while his protege is naked on top of him. The thought of Koby bringing lube with him to their meeting calms some of his doubts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake watches with rapt attention as Koby pours the oil onto his fingers and reaches behind. Fuck. Shit fuck, he could come from the sight of the younger man’s quick breaths and skin, wet from the water and sweat as he stretches himself open. As one hand works, the other steadies his position by grabbing onto Drake’s chest. A thumb brushes lightly over his left nipple and the pressure in his groin is almost unbearable.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Removing his claws from Koby’s sides, Drake reaches over thighs to free his throbbing erection. He curses in frustration as it turns out much more difficult to undo the fastenings with the heavy appendages. A soft hand touches the claws and Drake gasps at how wet it is with lube. Koby never breaks eye contact as he helps release Drake’s cock from its confinement. His eyes are heavy with lust and something else. Adoration? Fuck, Drake is falling hard and fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake breathes a sigh of relief as his own dripping cock springs out that soon turns to a loud groan as Koby wraps the slicked up fist around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I knew you would be big.” Drake immediately pulls an arm back to shield the blush spreading across his face. “I’ve thought about how this would happen so many times, Drake.” He can’t see due to the arm still covering his face in embarrassment but Drake can tell Koby is smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Not as much as I have.” Drake whispers against his own skin. He thinks back on all the dreams, the times his mind would wander during meetings, all the thoughts he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on. He’s unsure if Koby even heard him until he feels the shift of his body leaning closer. Fingers lace into the claw pulling it away, exposing his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Are you okay with this? We can stop.” Koby’s expression is hazed over with desire and lust but dead serious. Drake shakes his head, not sure he can trust his own voice. “Talk to me, Drake. It’s just me. It’s just Koby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I...I want this. I want you. I just…” Drake can feel the tears teetering on the edge of falling from the corners of his eyes. How can he explain it to the boy? How can he say that he doesn’t deserve someone so pure, so amazing after all he has done in the pursuit of his goals? How can someone like Koby want someone like him? “I’m a monster.” He looks back up to see a small smile that reaches those gorgeous eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re not a monster. Don’t say that.” Koby dips his head down to lay light kisses on every inch of scaly skin he can reach. “You’re a good man, Drake. You’re brave and you care. It doesn’t matter what you’ve had to do in the past.” More delicate licks of his tongue against Drake’s clawed hands and Drake can feel the tears rolling down to hit the pillow under his head. “I know you, Drake, and I know you’re good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake shifts up to meet Koby’s mouth with his own. The angle is awkward with his large hybrid zoan nose but Koby doesn’t act like it is a hindrance. No, he welcomes the sensation of the scaly skin rubbing against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fuck, Koby, you’re amazing. You’re everything to me.” Drake finally speaks into the younger man’s open mouth. He positions his claws to grip Koby’s hips. Squirting a bit more oil on to his hand, Koby leans back to line Drake’s cock up to his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You ready?” The smile has never left Koby’s face as he waits for the go ahead. His other hand strokes small circles on Drake’s cheek, wiping the tears away without bringing attention to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yes, please, yes.” Drake keeps his eyes open to take in all of Koby’s body as he enters him. Those powerful thighs twitch as they spread wider; that silly flowered headband holds back his pink strands except for the few stuck to his face with sweat. His beautiful eyes roll back as he adjusts until he is fully seated on Drake. Fucking hell, this is what heaven must be like. Both men moan at the same time surrendering themselves to every sensation, every feeling they share. There's electricity in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Drake, ah, you can start moving. I’m good.” Koby finally pants out, his hand settling on Drake’s chest while the other moves to rest over the claw digging into his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake begins thrusting his hips up as Koby matches every movement with his own. Only their heavy breathing and moans fill the air as they move in tandem. The intense feeling of being deep inside the younger man’s tight walls causes Drake to keep shutting his eyes. But Koby doesn’t allow them to be closed for long. Rolling a nipple between his fingers, Drake’s eyes snap open to see Koby still staring down at him with that damn smile of his. His own cock is leaking steadily onto Drake’s stomach, bouncing up with each thrust inside. Shit, he’s going to come embarrassingly fast, with Koby looking like an angel on earth riding his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake leans up off the bed, the angle change causes Koby to gasp in pure ecstasy. His arms wrap around Drake’s shoulders while his legs spread impossibly wider to point he’s doing a full split across the bed. His strong abdominal muscles flex as he continues to grind down onto the cock spearing him open. Drake is never going to let this boy go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Shit, Drake, ah, right there, harder.” Koby moans against his forehead. Instead of kissing, it’s just a clashing of tongues and teeth over skin as Drake bites and sucks. He’s unable to stop, he wants to devour Koby. Shit and Koby wants that. He doesn’t shy away from the sharp teeth marking the thin skin of his neck, he doesn’t stop the claws from raking deep lines into his hips and back. No, Koby moves a hand between them to jerk his neglected cock in the same rhythm Drake pounds into him. Both men chasing their orgasm like it’s the One Piece, itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Koby hits his peak first in a whole body shudder, his lips panting out praises for the older man. But Drake doesn’t feel the hot splash of cum against their stomachs, too busy reeling from the intense clench of the walls around his cock. He comes with a wail of Koby’s name that he’s sure to be embarrassed about later when he remembers this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake collapses back into the bed pulling Koby down with him. He lays still except for his chest heaving as he regains his senses. When Drake cracks open an eye, he’s greeted with that same damn smile as Koby rests on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Kid me definitely had the right idea about dinosaurs.” Koby laughed as he moved his head up to kiss the groan away from Drake’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “You’re ridiculous.” Drake sighs but can’t stop from smiling at the pink haired Marine. He pushes the flower headband off causing Koby’s hair to tickle his face. Realizing he’s still buried deep inside, Drake grunts as he shifts Koby to pull out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “How long do you have?” Koby asks as he adjusts to the emptiness. He pulls his legs in to settle them between Drake’s still leather dressed ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Maybe another hour? I have to leave for Wano.” Drake’s hands have reverted back to their human form and he uses the opportunity to run his fingers through his hair and along his bare back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Promise me you’ll be careful.” Koby traces the X on his chest with a finger and for the first time, he’s not looking Drake in the eyes. They lay in silence as both men touch skin and avoid the elephant in the room. Drake understood when he took this mission he would be in the employ of one of the Four Emperors. A dangerous task with a slim survival chance on its own. Betraying Kaido would mean certain death if he is found out before their goals are accomplished. He never minded the risk but now? Now he has something he wants to return to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake puts a hand underneath Koby’s chin and tilts his head to look at him. “I promise I’ll come back to you.” The smile returns as Koby leans up to place a light kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I know you will. Let’s make good use of this hour, then.” Koby gets up and grabs Drake’s arm. Again, that surprising strength of the boy appears as he pulls Drake with him to the bathroom. Drake smiles as Koby leads him to the shower to clean, dirty, then reclean themselves. He doesn’t know how he’s going to leave this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Drake makes it to Wano within the agreed timeframe, barely. The Straw Hats have landed and are already causing mayhem. Surrounded by Kaido’s crew and allies, Drake longs for the ever so brief communications with Koby. He knows he can’t risk talking longer than what is absolutely necessary to relay information but every word is a knife to his heart. He wants to hear Koby talk about his day or what pirate crew he’s taken down this time. The last conversation they had was short and he knew Koby was on his way to apprehend Boa Hancock. There is an unspoken worry in both of their voices as they traipse into further deadly territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But Drake knows Koby is strong and can take of himself. He’s proved that time and time again. And Drake is currently securely set in the Tobi Roppo with no inklings they have realized his true purpose. He’s aware he’s taken a huge risk freeing his fellow Supernova from the prison. Trafalgar Law will be instrumental in the fall of Kaido and Drake can’t let the opportunity pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    It isn’t until the Raid of Onigashima, that Drake realizes he’s fucked. In that instant, Drake realizes he only has a small chance of getting out of Wano alive. He needs to complete his mission and only seconds to make a decision. He thinks back to Koby and how badly he wants to return to him. Hear his voice calling Drake’s name breathlessly. Feel his small hands holding onto his shoulders. Smell the delicate cherry blossom soap he uses on his hair. Taste the salt that clings to his lips from the air. See those eyes light up when he’s excited. Those eyes when he talks about Straw Hat. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Straw Hat Luffy!! For reasons I cannot say now, I am an army of one! Please let me fight on your side!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’ll crawl home to him.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is definitely the result of TricksterMel's pushing the DraKoby agenda so convincingly haha I was lost and blind until I saw the light of this magnificent ship. </p>
<p>Title and headlines in the fic come from "Work Song" by Hozier. Idk I heard it and was like this screams DraKoby and the story I wanted to tell.</p>
<p>I chose to go with Koby and the Viz translations for everything mostly just to keep it consistent. Although Six Powers def sounds dumber than Rokushiki. I tried to stay as canon compliant as possible but there's still so much unknown about SWORD :/ I used Drake's hybrid Zoan form shown in the manga so sadly no tail play :(</p>
<p>Headcanon for Drake: poor guy is super repressed b/c every time he gets turned on, his Dino side is like 'hey boi what's up, we chowing down on this dude?' and most partners aren't not cool with that. Good thing Koby is down for it! (Also maybe me exploring some good ole monster fucking kink?) </p>
<p>Thanks so much reading and I hope you enjoy it! Since it's my first communion with this pairing, feel free to comment with any suggestions/ideas on how I can improve &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>